Managing large businesses may involve storing, aggregating, and analyzing large amounts of data. Many organizations use Enterprise Software Systems to manage almost every form of business data. For example, Enterprise Software Systems can provide business-oriented tools such as online shopping and online payment processing, interactive product catalogs, automated billing systems, security, enterprise content management, IT service management, customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, business intelligence, project management, collaboration, human resource management, manufacturing, enterprise application integration, and Enterprise forms automation.
In order to deal with large-scale data management, processes may be designed to automate data entry, data storage, data processing, report generation, and/or the like. Many processes for large organizations may be divided into hundreds or even thousands of sub-processes. Step and Batch-based processes may be very complex and may take many hours to execute completely.